This invention relates to a mountain-type bicycle and more particularly to a rear suspension system for use on such bicycles. The mountain bike is a relatively new type of bicycle. It is a cross breed of the European racing technology and the utility bike. It was first developed in California by a man named Michael Sinyard in 1981. The suggestion has been made that the mountain and the sales generated thereby have transformed the U.S. bicycle industry into a 3.5 billion dollar family sports industry. Today more than 93 million Americans ride bicycles. Some 25 million of these ride at least once a week. Further, in 1990 Americans bought 10.8 million bicycles against 9.3 million cars. It is believed that the growing boom in mountain bikes sales is in part due to the aging of the population. In this form of hi-tech sports magic, is presented a bicycle which is more forgiving to the overtaxed grown-ups and is a ticket to an activity usually ruled by youth and muscle.
The mountain bikes on the market each day employ sophisticated metal alloys, carbon fibre tubing, titanium lugs and other material from aerospace industry. The result is a high strength lightweight structure. For example, the average weight of a mountain bike is approximately 28 lbs. vs. 20 lbs. for the far more fragile touring bike. Thick tires, upright seating and flat handlebars are also features that have practical appeal both for the rough riding wilderness cyclist and the ordinary weekend biker. It is through this dynamic change in materials, styling and inventive skills that have propelled American bicycle designers to the head of a global business long dominated by Italian manufacturers.